(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sealing machine adapted to seal the opening of a plastic bag, and more particularly to a press sealing structure of the sealing machine to achieve quick and precise control of the sealing operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In packaging things in a plastic bag, the opening of the plastic bag has to be closed using a sealing machine. However, in using a conventional sealing machine, the operator has to place the opening of the plastic bag properly in a fusing position on the sealing machine with both hands and then use his/her fingers or foot to press a switch to start a linking-up mechanism to accomplish the sealing of the plastic bag. If the operator does not hold the side ends of the opening of the plastic bag when the opening is being hot pressed in the sealing operation, the air inside the plastic bag will, due to squeezing, cause the press lines at the opening of the plastic bag to be irregular and slanting. This is due to the fact that the operator has to simultaneously press the start switch with his/her fingers or foot. Improvement on the prior art is therefore necessary.